Liquid Geoffry (Liquid Edit)
An archived copy of Liquid's Page, with the edits he made. Liquid Geoffry (Eli) One of John's clones. Liquid "inherited the Father's recessive genes" and despite that, he's a parallel to Liquid Snake from the Metal Gear Solid series. John isn't fond of his sons at all, particularly Liquid. Liquid spent many years traveling to warzones and selling weapons of mass destruction. However, he renounced his war criminal ways when he joined forces with the Constituents and George after the Geoffry Conference. Biography Liquid was born on 12 July, XX79. He was one of the three end products of the Les Ratones Semenes project, a covert and highly unethical project funded by the US Government in an effort to create clones of the entity known as "SVPERCVMRAT64". The project was a critical failure. Liquid retained the recessive genes of the Father, with the Bastard retaining the dominant genes and the Perfect One being the only one of the three to have been a successful copy. Liquid is a self-described egotistical maniac, obsessed with manners and politeness. He is not a coward and isn't afraid to "crack a few eggs to make an omelette", so to speak. He desires nothing more than to be the Inheritor of Father's Legacy, and with God as my witness, I will NOT allow the Bastard to get his grimy little paws on it. I will wipe him and the Perfect One off the face of the Earth and nobody, not the Mods, not the Constituents, nor Father will stand in my way. Effects of the Les Ratones Semenes Project As a result of the project, Liquid and the Bastard both received peak human endurance, intelligence, agility, and strength. Liquid, however, is the much better looking one of the two, and also the smartest. Liquid also developed a much more nuanced moral compass than that of the Bastard. Original Plan LiquidGeoffry's original plan consisted of inheriting CumRat LLC and absolutely destroying it, pulling the plug on the Machine and making sure that no more sessions are held. However, that would result in the death of everyone who's within the Machine, including Mods, Unstuck people and the Constituents themselves. He considers it a mercy killing. Death After a huge showdown against Bastard in the CumRat LLC Lobby, Liquid sustained heavy injuries and passed away surrounded by Constituents and in George's company. As Liquid was dying, he sang this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9ZXCvRj3Q0 This is canon. Trivia * Liquid's best friend and favorite constituent is Constituent 59.* * Liquid is married to Constituent 16 and Constituent 19. * Liquid used to be an international weapons dealer, and has armed groups ranging from cartels to radical militias to small governments. He did so indiscriminately. * Liquid's favorite food is NyQuil Chicken, Severe strength. *Liquid has a real British accent. * Liquid's direct and personal body count is estimated to be in the thousands. Indirectly, Liquid has killed upwards of 10,000. * Liquid has read Homestuck but has admitted to skipping to the trolls. * Liquid's favorite TV show is Good Eats, hosted by Alton Brown. * Liquid's favorite colour is light orange. * Liquid has impeccable music taste. * Liquid is Bi. * Liquid is a Cancer. (This article might be written from a subjective viewpoint.) (*This addition might be written from a subjective viewpoint.) Geoffries.png|Liquid (right) and his brothers. Art by Constituent 61 liquid-dancing-FINAL.gif|Liquid doing the Caramelldansen (by 61) liquisd.png|Liquid as drawn by Constituent 16|link=http://welcome-constituents.wikia.com/wiki/Constituent_16 destinbed battle.png|Liquid and Bastard about to fight. liquid dying.png|Liquid dying. Liquidambien.PNG|Liquid on ambien. miniliquid.png|heeheehee